Naruto the son of Sombra
by loremaster965
Summary: A challenge by GoldenDragonKing. Naruto has been kicked out of the village unjustly. He then met Sombra who took him as his son. Does Sombra have other reasons for this or is it just from the goodness of his heart? The Ponies are anthro in the story. NarutoxCelestia and LunaxOC. Rated T for launage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is sort of a test chapter in this story if Golden Dragon King gives me the thumbs up this story will continue. Just to let you know I will alter some details of the, my little pony story line for this story. For example king Sombra was actually banished from Equestria by a spell which would wear off when the crystal empire was brought back and Equestria and the Elemental nations are in the same dimension so Sombra now live in the Elemental nations plotting his next move.**

A twelve year old boy lies in an abandoned wasteland. His name was Naruto and he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and whisker like markings on his face. He was dressed in a suit which was mostly orange: the absolute worst color for a ninja to wear. However he had no choice on the matter as they were the only clothes the shops sold him. He knew it was because they hoped when he became a ninja he would be seen and killed by enemy ninjas.

A few months ago he learnt the reason they hated him. He was the host of the nine tail fox, a demon that nearly destroyed his village many years back. Many people hated him because of it. There were even a few attempts on his life but he never found out about it because the ANBU assigned to protect him begrudgingly saved him.

The few people who did not hate him were all gone or could not save him. The people who worked at the ramen shop were killed in a recent attack on the village. Iruka was killed by a ninja who told him the reason everyone hated him. Try as he might Naruto was unable to get him to a hospital in time and he died by a loss of blood. To make matters worse he was denied the chance to become a ninja despite mastering the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered how he came to lie in the waste land alone.

Flashback

_Naruto walks down the street his heart still heavy with grief. Even though it was not his fault Iruka died he felt like it was. If only he never believed Mizuki when he said if he stole that scroll he would graduate and become a ninja. _

_He may have learnt a new jutsu but at what cost? He lost one of the few people who truly cared about him. As he was thinking about this he bumped in to someone on the road and was knocked down. As he got up he saw the person he knocked down. He was a man of average build and height. He had long black hair that reached passed his shoulders. He gave a look at Naruto, one that made it clear he hated him. _

_As Naruto began to apologize the man interrupted him and said "Shut up you piece of shit." _

_Naruto could smell alcohol on his breath as he spoke. He gave Naruto a glare and said "I have had enough of you monster."_

_He took out a kunai as he said "I will end your life now and become a hero." _

_He charged toward Naruto as he finished. At the last minute Naruto was able to dodge but not before the kunai left a cut on his cheek. Naruto rubbed his cheek and noticed blood flowing. _

_He heard the drunken shinobi say "Looks like I missed demon I won't miss again." He started running toward Naruto as he finished. _

_Naruto was having a mental breakdown while the fight was going on. He knew why the ninja hated him but it was not his fault. He never asked to be the host of the nine tailed fox. _

_As he was thinking about it his body started to change. His eyes turned red, his canines grew longer and he appeared to be surrounded by a red cloak. He gave the man a glare which made him shudder. Before he could say a word Naruto charged toward him. He quickly grabbed the kunai from his hand and used it to stab the shinobi in the neck. _

_The man fell down and with his dying breath he uttered "Monster." In a few seconds Naruto turned back to normal and passed out_

_As he woke up he noticed a crowd around him. He saw fear in their eyes as he looked at them. Before he could say a word he was knocked out cold by an ANBU. _

_When he got up he found himself in a jail cell. As he tried to grab the bars of the cell, he was electrocuted and knocked back. _

_As he got back up he heard a familiar voice say "I'm sorry it has come to this Naruto." He looked in the direction of the voice and saw the third Hokage. _

_Seeing him Naruto quickly said "Grandpa Hokage it was not my fault that guy attacked me first." _

_Giving him a sympathetic look the Kage said "I know it was not your fault and if it was up to me you would be free." He let out a tear and said "But it's no longer in my hands Naruto."_

"_What do you mean?" The young boy asked in confusion. _

_Giving out a sigh of depression the Kage continued "I mean most of the village elders said you have to die for the crime you committed." He clenched his fist tight as he said this. It was not even Naruto's fault but he knew the other Village elders wanted to kill Naruto at the slightest chance. _

_Falling back down Naruto said "So that's it then I'm going to die." _

_Sarutobi comforted the boy by saying "No you're not. I may have been out voted but I'm still the Hokage I was able to pull some strings and I was able to get them to let you off in a gentler manner. You will be released in two hours and will have to run away from the village._

" _His tone then became more serious "However 24 hours after you are released the some ninjas will hunt you down." _

_Naruto then said in an angry tone "Wait are you telling me I only have a day to live?" _

_Sarutobi let out a tear as he said "I'm sorry Naruto it was all I could do"_

_Naruto then broke down in tears and slammed his fists on the ground. He then said to the Kage "Why is it they hate me? I never asked to be the stupid fox's host did I?" _

_Sarutobi then said with a sad tone in his voice "I'm sorry Naruto, is there anything I can do?" _

_Naruto cried as he said "Can you sit with me until I have to leave?" _

_Sarutobi didn't say a word. He got up and broke the electrical jutsu on the cage. He then proceeded to open the cage. He then sat next to Naruto and gestured Naruto to hold out his hand. _

_As Sarutobi held the boy's hand he then said in his mind "I'm sorry Minato and Kushina."_

End of flashback

Naruto opened his eyes and wiped a few tears off them. He got up and checked the watch the Hokage had given him. He had a few more hours before he would be hunted down like an animal. As he got up to begin running again he was stopped dead in his tracks by a kunai.

As he looked around he saw a tall ninja with a mask appear in front of him. He turned to Naruto and said "Well you demon brat it's time for you to die." When he finished he pulled out a sword.

Naruto quickly asked him "Why are you here grandpa Hokage said I have 1 day to runaway I still have a few hours left."

The ninja laughed as he said "What the Hokage doesn't know won't hurt him. Now it is time for me to avenge my parents who died fighting the demon fox. Prepare to die you brat."

As the ANBU charged toward Naruto he was stopped dead in his tracks and got tossed back. As he looked up and saw what tossed him he saw a humanoid horse creature with a black body and black hair. He had a red horn coming from his forehead but that was not scared the ANBU. His eyes were terrifying to the ANBU. His scleras were green and the pupils were red.

The ANBU got up and said to the figure "Who are you?"

The figure said in a nonchalant voice "My name is king Sombra."

The ANBU then said in an annoyed voice "Well Sombra kindly leave me to continue my orders."

King Sombra laughed and said "A big bad ANBU hunting an innocent child and I thought I was evil."

The ANBU then said in an annoyed tone "Either you let me kill him or you both die."

Sombra said in a nonchalant voice "You kill me. That's a laugh."

The ANBU tightly held his sword and charged toward Sombra. Sombra simply grabbed his hand and took the sword out of the ANBU's hand. Before the ANBU could react Sombra trust his sword into the Ninja's skull and moved the sword downward to make sure he was dead.

Sombra then approached Naruto and said "Boy, are you alright?"

Naruto replied in a confused voice "Yes I am but why did you save me?"

Sombra gave a laugh and said "I have my reasons. Now tell me your name."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sombra gave him a look and said "Alright Naruto come with me. More ANBU will come soon so let's go now."

Naruto decided to listen to the man and follow him; after all he saved his life. "Alright mister."

As Naruto began to follow him Sombra said to himself "With the nine tailed jinchuuriki I will destroy Equestria and no one will be able to stop me."

**A/N so that is it for chapter one hope you enjoyed it. And just to tell you king Sombra has a son if somebody can give me an idea for a name I appreciate it. So till the next chapter peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so this chapter took longer than expected but here it is. I need to ask you guys whether or not Naruto will learn the rasengan. It is his trademark move but now that he is with Sombra it may be harder to learn it but tell me what you think in the reviews or pm me. Anyway on to the story.**

Naruto had been following Sombra for at least a few hours now but had not learned of where they were going or any details about him. Finally after hours of walking they arrived a huge castle with black walls.

Naruto stared at the castle and then said to Sombra "Wow this is your home it's awesome."

Sombra chuckled and said "Just wait till you see the inside."

In the castle

Naruto could hardly believe his eyes. The castle was so extravagant. Naruto would have guessed it was bigger than his entire village and he was not that far from the truth.

Noticing the boy looking amazed Sombra said "Enjoy this place you live here now."

Naruto was taken by surprise by this but realized Sombra must have meant like a servant.

Sombra quickly said "Wait here I want you to meet someone."

Sombra left in a flash and soon came back with a creature that resembled him. The main differences were the red hair and the black horn. Apart from that he resembled Sombra in terms of eye color and body color and shape.

Sombra cleared his throat and said "Naruto meet my son Aku Obsidian."

The boy held out a hand and said "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto shook his hand and said "You too Aku Obsidian."

Sombra gave out a chuckle and said "You can address each other a little less formally you are going to be brothers after all."

Both boys stared at Sombra as if he was insane.

Aku Obsidian broke the silence by saying "Father what do, you mean we will become brothers soon?"

Sombra gave a slight laugh and said "I plan to adopt him that is if he agrees to it."

Naruto started to speak but found himself unable to form words.

Noticing this Sombra said "Don't worry I don't expect an answer right now I'll give you time." As he finished he disappeared.

Sombra's POV

I left the two boys to get to know each other better, the closer they get the easier my plan will be. I noticed one of my councilors running toward me.

He bowed and then said "Lord Sombra do you really plan to adopt that brat what use is he to you."

I gave him a glare and said "Know your place worm. He is the host of Kurama the nine tailed fox he is of grave importance."

I could see the maggot turn pale at that.

He then said in disbelief "He is that monster's host? Why would anybody get rid of him he could be a weapon of pure destruction?"

I laughed and said "Their mistake is my gain. However I feel he still has a level of loyalty to that place I will need to remove that emotion soon."

The worm then bowed and said "My liege if I may ask how do, you plan to control the fox the boy is surely not strong enough to control it."

I answered him with an annoyed tone "We give him project S. That will aid him to control the demon."

The pony gulped and said "Project S are you sure sir?"

I gave the worm a paralyzing glare and said "Do not annoy me now just ready the project for transfer."

At that the idiot ran falling down along the way.

Normal POV

After a few hours of waiting Sombra came back and, was greeted by his son who said in a calm voice "Dad why did you do that. You said you were going to adopt him and left us in total awkwardness."

Sombra ignored the boy and said to Naruto "Have you made your choice yet?"

Naruto jumped up and said "I did I agree. I want you to adopt me."

Sombra gave a smile and said "Thank you Naruto. I need to talk to you alone for a minute. Aku get out of here for a minute."

Aku Obsidian left the room but flipped the bird swiftly to his father before he left. Sombra turned to Naruto and said "Son we need to talk about your tenant."

At a huge hall in the castle

In a few hours Sombra had told Naruto everything about the fox even its name.

After Sombra finished Naruto said "So if I can control the fox I can become stronger does that mean they will accept me in the village again?"

Sombra shook his head and said "Naruto you cannot return to that village they all hate you even the hokage."

Naruto stared at Sombra and said "But before I Left grandpa said…"

Sombra interrupted and said "He didn't tell you everything he never told you what happened to your parents."

Naruto stared at Sombra for a bit and said "You knew my parents?"

Sombra nodded and said "I did they knew them well. Your father was the 4th hokage and one of the strongest shinobi I knew."

Naruto was rendered speechless by that but he managed to stutter out "My…my father was the … it doesn't make sense if it's true why did the old man never tell me?"

Sombra then said in a rough voice "One of his children died in the fight with the fox my spies told me so. He knew if anyone found out that you were the fourth's son they would treat you like royalty and he felt you needed to be punished."

Naruto almost fell to his knees as heard that. He then said "But why would he act so nice if he hated me."

Sombra replied in a grim voice "He had some respect for your parents and only acted nice for their sake."

Naruto tried to disprove Sombra's theory "How could someone like me be the son of a hokage how do I know what you say is the truth."

Sombra then said in a comforting voice "I have no reason to lie to you."

Naruto was about to say something else but Sombra said "You are tired now I will get someone to escort you to your room and we can talk later."

Naruto wanted to say something but decided not to annoy Sombra so he said "Yes sir."

Sombra laughed and said "Naruto please call me dad."

"Alright I will. Good night dad."

"Good night Naruto."

Later

Sombra walked to another room in the castle and looked over the operating table. On the table was the dead body of a man with long thin, spiky, white hair and a wrinkled complexion.

Sombra looked to a doctor and said "Is the body ready for the transplant."

The doctor replied in a shaky voice "Yes sir as soon as you allow we can transplant the eyes to Naruto."

"Excellent." Sombra said while smiling "Oh Madara soon your eyes will help me take over the world something you could never do."

**A/N I'm so sorry for the short chapter nothing too interesting happened **but** next chapter we meet the mane 6 and the story actually gets interesting. Tell me whether or not to give Naruto the Sharingan. I'd also like to thank** **Naruto the Hedgehog 99 and AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer for the name of Sombra's son.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so just to let you know there is a bit of a time skip from this chapter anything that happened during the time skip will be covered in flash backs so enough with that enjoy the chapter.**

7 years later

Naruto stands on top of a cliff face looking at the ocean. Tomorrow was his birthday and while most people would be excited he couldn't care less. As he was looking out at the ocean he jumped up missing a punch meant for him.

He turned to his attacker and said, "Aku what is your problem?"

Aku Obsidian gave a laugh and said "Come on brother lighten up isn't tomorrow your B-day?"

Naruto gave him a growl and said "So what it's just another day."

Aku scratched his head and said "Come on don't be like that we all got some good presents for you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Yeah so what?"

Aku yawned and said "I guess your right nothing compares to the gift dad got you 7 years ago."

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought back to that day.

7 years ago

_Naruto stared at Sombra with shock in his eyes for over 10 minutes. _

_He managed to finally stutter out "You want to teach me to do what?"_

_Sombra looked at Naruto and said "Naruto I know you must hate the fox after all he did to you. However you must understand that if you learn how to control him your power can increase greatly."_

_Naruto was conflicted inside. On one hand he didn't want to control the demon that made him hated among the village. But on the other hand his father really wanted Naruto to become stronger. He had saved Naruto's life and even gave him what he always wanted: a family._

_Naruto then took a gulp and said "Alright I will do it."_

_Sombra gave a brief smile and said "Thank you Naruto."_

_One week later_

_Naruto woke up to the sound of a horn blowing. Having been living with Sombra for the last two weeks he had gotten used to the morning wake up call. As he gathered the strength to get out of bed he couldn't help but wonder whether he forgot something. Shrugging it off, he got up and went to get breakfast._

_As he began walking to the kitchen he heard footsteps ruing toward him. He turned around and saw Aku running toward him ready to attack. He jumped out of the way at the last moment leaving Aku to crash into a wall._

_Aku Obsidian rubbed his head and complained a bit which made Naruto give a sigh of annoyance. He was amazed at how he misjudged him. When he first met him he thought he was calm and collected. How wrong he was. But the thing that amazed him the most was how quickly he accepted him as a brother. Aku Obsidian was a complete mystery to him._

_Aku got up and said in a cheery tone "Happy birthday brother." _

_Naruto gave him a confused look and said "What do you mean?"_

_Aku face palmed himself and said "Oh god, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."_

_Naruto realized what he had forgotten but was not surprised. The villagers treated him much worse on his birthday. Probably because it was the day the village was attacked. So today was not an exciting day for him._

_Naruto finally answered back to Aku "How did you know it was my birthday?"_

_Aku scratched his head and said "Father told me about it ask him that." _

_Before Naruto could move a voice from behind said "I was able to figure it out because today was the day Konoha was attacked by the fox many years ago and you would have just have been just born for the sealing to work."_

_Naruto turned around and saw Sombra casually walking toward them. _

_Before he could respond Sombra said "Happy birthday son." _

_Later _

_Naruto had just finished his breakfast which Sombra had specially made for him- ramen. He was about to leave the table when Sombra said "Naruto can you wait for minute I need to ask you something?"_

_Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and said "Sure father." The sound of what he just said made Naruto wince. He was still not used to calling Sombra that._

_Sombra gave a look to Aku Obsidian which signaled him to leave. He then turned to Naruto and said "Naruto do you remember what I asked you last week?"_

_Naruto hesitated a bit and said "Yes you asked whether you can teach me to control the nine tailed fox and I agreed."_

_Sombra smiled and said "Yes and I have something that can help you control the fox." He got up and said "Follow me."_

_Naruto began to follow Sombra and after walking for a few seconds Sombra said "Naruto have you heard of the Uchiha clan." _

_Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered that arrogant Sasuke Uchiha. He then said "Yes I had one in my class why?" _

_Sombra's tone then turned serious as he said "They have a special bloodline trait called the Sharingan."_

"_Sharingan what's that?" Naruto said to himself._

_Almost as if he had read the child's mind Sombra said "The Sharingan allows you to see chakra flow and can help you see if a person is under the effects of a genjutsu, another effect is that if mastered you can predict your enemies moves and counter attack in a moment's notice."_

_Naruto gulped at hearing that. Now he knew why Sasuke was so arrogant all the time. If he had access to a power like that he might have been arrogant as well. He managed to finally stutter out "That's amazing."_

_Sombra laughed a bit and said "That's not even scraping the surface of it."_

_Naruto finally managed to ask him "But why are you telling this to me?"_

_Sombra stared at Naruto and said "I want to give you the Sharingan."_

_Naruto could only stare at Sombra with shock "I'm sorry what did you mean by that."_

_Sombra answered back with a stern voice "I plan to give you the Sharingan so you can master it. When you do it will be child's play to control the fox."_

_Naruto was wondering whether Sombra was playing a joke on him but when he looked into his eyes he could tell Sombra was serious._

_Sombra then said "Do you want the Sharingan choose now."_

_Naruto took a gulp and said "I choose to….."_

End flash back 

Naruto opened his eyes and instead of the usual blue color it was red and the iris was surrounded by three Tomoe.

Aku walked over to Naruto and said "But something tells me you will really enjoy this gift even more."

Naruto looked his brother in the eyes which caused him to fall down. Aku got up and said "You know how much I hate it when you do that. Turn it off."

Naruto let out a small laugh and closed his eyes and turned them back to normal. He turned to Aku and said "Now why did you come here other than to annoy me?"

Aku Obsidian scratched his head and said "Father wanted you and I to come for what he said was a really important meeting."

Naruto raised an eye brow and asked "When did he tell you that."

Aku yawned and said "About 3 hours ago why? Oh I get it now."

Naruto slapped his head and said "You idiot now he is going to be really pissed off at us now."

Aku Obsidian jumped up and said "Well we're fucked brother."

Sombra's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall and grew angrier with each passing moment. It had been 2 hours since I sent Aku to find Naruto and they had still not come back. The two of them were unbelievable warriors but they never had good time.

As I was about to send someone else to find them I heard a loud noise along with two people bickering over something. I knew from the voices it was Naruto and Aku arguing over what the excuse was for being late.

The two of them then burst through the doors, removing them from the hinges. I put my head down and then I looked them in the eyes and shouted "Why are you so late?"

Aku said in a nonchalant voice "We got lost."

I could see Naruto glare at his brother and I figured out Aku must have said something they didn't agree on.

I was not in a mood to shout at them so I said "Whatever the reason I have an important task to ask of the two of you."

I saw Naruto step up and he said "Yes father what can we do for you?"

I looked at him and said "As you know many years ago those two alicorns Celestia and Luna banished me from my kingdom. Now before I left I cast a spell and made the kingdom disappear as a way to come back."

I could see the boredom in their eyes as they heard the story. I could not blame them I told them the story many times.

I quickly added to that "The spell I cast on the kingdom is wearing off and soon the kingdom will reappear."

I could see their eyes widen at that. Aku then said "Wait that means…"

I interrupted him and said "Soon I will be able to attack and reclaim the crystal empire."

Naruto jumped up and said "Finally we can get revenge for what they did to you."

I stopped him said "No I have a special mission for you and Aku to do."

I could see the disappointment on their faces. Aku then said "What do you want us to do then?"

I smiled as I was about to tell them something that would make them so much happier than attacking the crystal empire.

Meanwhile 

A white alicorn with a pink, blue and green mane was looking at the sky. One look in her eyes and you could tell she was fearful of something.

As she was lost in her thoughts a blue alicorn with a purple mane tapped her shoulder and said "Sister what is bothering you?"

She turned to her sister and said "Luna I fear now that the crystal empire is reappearing King Sombra will return to attack it again."

Luna stepped back and said "Celestia I think you are right. I sensed him and he is even stronger than before."

Celestia Looked down and said "We were barely able to beat him last time and I supposed you noticed the other two."

Luna nodded and said "Yes it appears he is not alone. Those two are even more powerful than he is."

Celestia nodded and said "I hope we can defeat them when the time comes."

The next day

Princess Luna had a concerned look on her face as she said "Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?"

Celestia shook her head and said "Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon."

Luna looked her sister in the eye and said "The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister."

Celestia replied calmly "She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready."

Before Luna could reply a purple unicorn with a black mane with a pink and purple streak going through it entered the room.

Noticing this Celestia turned to her sister and said "Trust me, little sister." Luna left the room at that leaving the other two to talk.

Later

Twilight was busy thinking over what Celestia had told her not only was an evil unicorn known as king Sombra back but two unknown powers were with him. From what Celestia had told her she began to wonder if they could beat these three ponies.

As she was thinking she was approached by her friends.

A blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane named Rainbow Dash approached her and said "Hey Twilight why do you looks so worried?"

Another unicorn with a white body and a purple mane named Rarity said "Yes dear what has got you so worried?"

Twilight decided to tell her friends the entire story. She took a deep breath and said "Well you see…."

Later

Twilight had just finished her story and to say her friends were shocked was an understatement. A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane known as Fluttershy nearly fainted at hearing about Sombra. A pink earth pony with a pink mane named Pinkie was unfazed by this she was even jumping around a bit.

An orange earth pony with a blonde mane known as Applejack Came forward and said "Now are you sure about this Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head and said "Yes Applejack Princess Celestia also told me there were two more ponies with him and they might be even more powerful than he is."

The others gasped at that, even Pinkie stopped jumping when she heard that.

Twilight then continued "We have to be really careful girls the fate of not just the crystal empire but maybe even all of Equestria might be on our shoulders."

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a sarcastic look and said "So no pressure then?"

Twilight gave her a look which shut her up and then said "Girls we need to get ready for a trip so start packing,"

At that Applejack turned to Rarity and said "Just don't pack so many scarves this time Rarity."

Meanwhile

Naruto and Aku were getting ready for their big journey. While they were upset at not fighting with Sombra they were more than happy with their mission.

Aku Obsidian turned to Naruto and said "Brother how do you feel now that it's finally here?"

Naruto smiled and said "I am excited I can make those bastards pay now."

Aku laughed and said "They will be like flies compared to us brother."

Naruto gave a grin and said "I know it's too bad. It's no fun when they can't put much of a fight."

At that the two brothers picked up their weapons and disappeared in a flash of light.

**A/N so that's it for now so sorry I made you guys wait that long for it but I hope you like it. Just to note before people type the implanted Sharingan can't be turned off think of this: Sombra is a master of dark magic I'm sure he can find a way** **to turn off the Sharingan. As for Aku Obsidian's power he has a transformation that makes him as strong as Naruto with the kyuubi cloak. That's all for now Peace out guys. **


	4. preview

**A/N I am so sorry for how long it's taking the story to progress the thing is I started school again so my free time is very limited now so it will take longer for me to write the story so I decided to give you all a bit of a preview for the next chapter so the wait won't be so bad enjoy.**

After a few days of travel Naruto and Aku arrived at a certain village dressed in long trench coats and masks on their faces.

Aku turned to his brother and said "So you ready to get revenge brother."

Naruto turned to Aku and said "Yes now I can finally make those bastards pay for what they did."

With that the two of them were turned into puffs of black smoke and moved toward the village detected by the eyes of only one ninja.

When they rematerialized inside the village Naruto look at the hokage monument and scoffed as he said "It appears that there is now a fifth hokage. So that old bastard finally died too bad I wanted the pleasure of killing him."

As soon as Naruto said that Aku turned around and said "Why don't you come out there is no use in hiding."

As he said this a jonin appeared. He was relatively tall with white hair and a mask covering most of his lower face and his head band covering his left eye.

He looked at the two of them and said "I'm guessing you have come to attack the village based on what you said you must have an army ready to attack."

Aku laughed and said "No an army would be a waste of effort the two of us are more than enough to take this pathetic village down."

Kakashi gave them a glare and wondered how strong they really were. From what he could tell they didn't seem like threats.

Aku gave a laugh and said "Alright brother shall we decide who fights him the old fashion way?"

Naruto quickly replied "Fine by me."

Kakashi saw them get into fighting stances with their right arms behind them. He wondered what they were planning. They then moved their hands to the front. Aku's hand was opened while Naruto's was a fist.

Aku laughed and said "Paper beats rock I win."

Kakashi nearly fell down when he saw what they were doing. He was now sure they were not even a minor threat to the village.

Naruto growled and said "Whatever just kill him and make it good."

Aku replied hastily "I always do brother."

Aku got in a fighting stance and said "Prepare to die ninja."

Aku then charged at Kakashi with a speed so great even Kakashi was overwhelmed. Aku then hit Kakashi so hard he went flying a few feet before regaining his balance.

Aku laughed and said "Be glad I held back otherwise you would have a hole in your chest right now."

Kakashi looked at him and said "I guess I better get serious then."

He then removed his head band and opened his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

**A/N I'll write whenever I can I promise guys it will only take a few more days to finish now that my work load has slightly reduced**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N well it took longer to finish this than I thought but anyway I made some changes to the Naruto timeline which can be seen at the bottom of the chapter.**

After a few days of travel Naruto and Aku arrived at a certain village dressed in long trench coats and masks on their faces.

Aku turned to his brother and said "So you ready to get revenge brother."

Naruto turned to Aku and said "Yes now I can finally make those bastards pay for what they did."

With that the two of them were turned into puffs of black smoke and moved toward the village detected by the eyes of only one ninja.

When they rematerialized inside the village Naruto looked at the hokage monument and scoffed as he said "It appears that there is now a fifth hokage. So that old bastard finally died too bad I wanted the pleasure of killing him."

As soon as Naruto said that Aku turned around and said "Why don't you come out there is no use in hiding."

As he said this a jonin appeared. He was relatively tall with white hair and a mask covering most of his lower face and his head band covering his left eye.

He looked at the two of them and said "I'm guessing you have come to attack the village based on what you said you must have an army ready to attack."

Aku laughed and said "No an army would be a waste of effort the two of us are more than enough to take this pathetic village down."

Kakashi gave them a glare and wondered how strong they really were. From what he could tell they didn't seem like threats.

Aku gave a laugh and said "Alright brother shall we decide who fights him the old fashion way?"

Naruto quickly replied "Fine by me."

Kakashi saw them get into fighting stances with their right arms behind them. He wondered what they were planning. They then moved their hands to the front. Aku's hand was opened while Naruto's was a fist.

Aku laughed and said "Paper beats rock I win."

Kakashi nearly fell down when he saw what they were doing. He was now sure they were not even a minor threat to the village.

Naruto growled and said "Whatever just kill him and make it good."

Aku replied hastily "I always do brother."

Aku got in a fighting stance and said "Prepare to die ninja."

Aku then charged at Kakashi with a speed so great even Kakashi was overwhelmed. Aku then hit Kakashi so hard he went flying a few feet before regaining his balance.

Aku laughed and said "Be glad I held back otherwise you would have a hole in your chest right now."

Kakashi looked at him and said "I guess I better get serious then."

He then removed his head band and opened his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

Aku gave a laugh and said "So he has the Sharingan this might be fun. It's a good thing I know how to deal with it."

Kakashi was taken aback by that last statement. How could he have a counter to the Sharingan? The only ones alive that have it are him, Sasuke and Itachi.

Kakashi was about to respond but was cut off by Aku who said "I have enough experience with your Sharingan to deal with his."

Kakashi was unable to speak when he heard that he looked at Naruto and said "You have the Sharingan."

Naruto laughed and said "Given you will die soon I might as well show you them."

He took off his mask and activated his Sharingan. He Kakashi saw his face he nearly had a heart attack.

Naruto laughed and said "I am the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox; Naruto Uzumaki is the name you know me by although I gave up the last name long ago."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw, the son of his former sensei, the same child who would publicly shout his intentions to become hokage, was now trying to destroy the village. He remembered back to when he was banished from the village and how angry he had been when he heard what happened.

Aku noticed this and said "Well brother I take it he knows who you are based by the look he is giving us."

Kakashi got back into a battle pose and knew he had to end the fight before it got out of hand. He looked at them and said "I'm going to give you one last warning leave now or be killed by me."

Aku laughed and said "Look how funny he is. He thinks he is on our level of power."

Naruto gave a demented smile and said "Well then you better show him how insignificant he really is."

Aku cracked his knuckles and replied "Oh I was planning to." He then looked at Kakashi and said "I'll let you make the first move."

Kakashi charged forward and gave Aku a punch in the face. However to his surprise he was not even fazed by it.

He replied nonchalantly "Was that really the best you could do? This fight is going to be really disappointing then."

Aku then tossed him up into the air and punched him in the chest. Kakashi coughed and his mask turned red as a result of the blood that came out. Aku then threw him back and he was barely able to regain his footing.

Aku laughed loud enough to alert the entire village to their presence he then shouted "Is that all you got ninja? One punch and your almost dead you know what I'll even let you have one more hit. Come on hit me right in the gut."

Kakashi knew he had only one chance to end the battle. He started to gather a large amount of charka in his hand.

Naruto noticed this and said to Aku "Looks like he is getting serious brother."

Kakashi then formed a blue ball of energy with lighting sparks coming out of it. He then looked Aku dead in the eye and charged at him. Aku made no attempt to dodge he was ready to take the full blunt of the attack.

The attack made contact with Aku and to the surprise of him and Naruto the attack hurt him. He quickly moved away from the attack and kicked Kakashi in the head.

He growled at him and said "You bastard that actually hurt me."

Kakashi was dumbfounded at what happened. With all the power he put in his lightning cutter Aku should have been killed.

He managed to say "How did you survive that…"

Naruto cut him off and said "It would take at least 10 of those to kill him in his base form. I have to give you credit that attack was more powerful than I thought you actually gave Aku some injuries however…"

Aku roared and said "It won't help you now ninja! I'm going to kill you." He gave a demonic laugh and said "And I'm even ignoring my seven hour plan to torture you before I do it."

Naruto face palmed himself, as he heard Aku say that. He knew Aku would go crazy when they started to fight the leaf ninjas but he never thought it would be this soon.

Aku ran forward and grabbed Kakashi by the neck he then proceeded to take a kunai from Kakashi's pocket.

He laughed and said "That eye of yours might be problematic for us. Why don't you let me get rid of it?"

Before Kakashi could react Aku jabbed the kunai into his left eye causing him to scream out in pain. Aku gave out a sadistic smile and he held the kunai to Kakashi's neck.

He laughed and said "I'm going to kill you with your own weapon."

His maniacal laughter echoed throughout the village. Naruto hit his head and said "You idiot you just alerted the entire village to our presence."

Aku tilted his head and said "So what I want to kill more people." He then thrust the kunai into Kakashi's skull and killed him. He then threw his lifeless body into the ground and said "Well that was fun now what?"

Naruto gave an annoyed tone as he said "Now we have to kill all the other ninjas at once because your fun might have alerted the entire village."

Aku cracked his knuckles as he said "Let's hope they are a better challenge than he was."

As he finished three more shinobi arrived. One was a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red top with shorts and black gloves. Another one was a boy with black chin length hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with long black pants. The last one was very, paled skinned boy. He had short black hair and black eyes. He wore a short black jacket and long black pants.

Naruto looked at the first two and laughed "Well if it isn't my old classmates Sakura and Sasuke. How have you idiots been and who is the other guy?"

Sasuke took a step forward and gave Naruto a glare "Well if it isn't the class clow…" He stopped dead in his tacks when he saw the dead body if his sensei on the ground.

Sakura began to grow angry when she saw the body "What did you do to him?"

Aku laughed and said "Sorry he was not much of a challenge so I killed him. Was he close to you?"

Naruto quickly replied "I guess he was based on how angry they look. Oh I have dibs on the Uchiha I want to kill him myself you can take the other two."

Sasuke looked at the other two and said "Sakura, Sai you two take on that freak with the glowing green eyes I'll take on Naruto."

Sasuke charged toward Naruto and tried to hit him but to his surprise Naruto grabbed his hand and threw him forward. Sasuke quickly regained his balance but was kneed in the face by Naruto. Sasuke ignored the pain and made some hand signs.

As soon as Naruto landed on the ground Sasuke released a stream of fire from his mouth directed right at Naruto. When he was done he thought the fight was finished but to his shock where Naruto once stood was a black dome. The dome faded away and Naruto stood unharmed.

He laughed and said "I used to be so jealous of you; I wanted to be just like you. But now I see you are nothing more than a weakling who isn't worth my time."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shouted out to Naruto "Don't you mock me you brat." He then activated his Sharingan and looked at Naruto "Let me show you a real Sharingan."

Naruto laughed at him and said "That's a real Sharingan don't make me laugh. This is a real Sharingan." Naruto activated his own Sharingan which nearly caused Sasuke to have a heart attack.

Sasuke then yelled out to him "How did you get that."

Naruto quickly replied "None of your concern. But its more special than your one I can tell you that."

Sasuke glared at him and took out his sword. He then slashed his sword at Naruto but he easily dodged it. He then created a shadow clone and kicked Sasuke in the face and grabbed his sword.

He looked at the sword and said "Nice sword I'll think I'll keep it for myself."

Sasuke could only stare at what he saw the class clown; the weakest in the academy was beating him with no effort. What had happened to him? He looked at his team mates and they were doing no better than he was.

Sakura tried to punch Aku in the face however he caught her fist and kicked her in the head which sent her flying. Sai was about to draw something to combat Aku but he was knocked down by a flying Sakura.

They could hear Aku laugh as he said "Really that was your attack you tried to punch me while your friends paints? You ninja are pathetic we really overestimated you."

Sai quickly got up and began to paint something on the scroll. Aku was about to mock Sai again when he saw something unusual the picture Sai drew on the scroll seemed to come alive. The picture jumped out of the scroll.

Aku glared at it, it appeared to be some sort of a lion. He didn't have a chance to react before the lion charged toward him and bit his arm. Aku ignored the pain caused by it and smashed it's head on the ground which caused it to dispel.

Aku was about to say something when he saw around twenty more of those creatures charging toward him. He gave out a faint smile. This could be mildly amusing for him. He took out a sword from the scabbard on his back and began to destroy the ink lions.

Aku turned to his brother and said "Well Naruto I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

Before Naruto could respond he blocked a shuriken aimed at his head. He looked around and saw more ninja arriving to the battle scene. At least forty of them in total each a chunin or higher.

Sasuke gave a smirk as he said "What do you think about our reinforcements Naruto."

Aku answer Sasuke with a grin "It's a little unfair."

Sasuke laughed and said "I guess you should have planned your attack better…"

Aku cut him off and said "For you I mean."

Naruto gave out a grin and said "Let's show them a bit of our true power shall we?"

Aku replied with a hint of excitement in his voice "It might be a little overkill but fine."

Before anyone could respond Naruto and Aku released a huge amount of energy which knocked back the other ninjas.

Naruto laughed and said "Be grateful very few people get to see our second forms."

With Sombra

Sombra had never been more embarrassed in his life. After all those years of plotting his revenge he was unable to achieve it and was all because of a baby dragon and an alicorn. He made sure Naruto and Aku were not involved in the attack because they were too reckless. But now he was wondering whether he made a mistake.

As he got up he saw 7 ponies, that princess and the dragon. He gave them a glare he was too weak to even move but his pride gave him the will to stand. If he was going to die he planned on taking them all with him.

A white male unicorn with a blue mane stepped up and said "Sombra we knew you were still alive and as much as we dislike doing this we are going to give you a choice. Either you can have a swift death or…"

Cadance took a step forward and continued "Or you can come with us so princess Celestia can help reform you. It's not too late to change king Sombra there is hope for every one even you."

Sombra gave her a glare and his eyes gave the wavy shadow effect associated with dark magic. He coughed up blood as he said "You fools think you can beat me I will kill every one of you."

He then grabbed Cadance by the neck and began to choke her. However he was hit by a beam of energy by Shining Armor. As he was getting up he noticed the other 6 ponies had glowing pieces of jewelry on them.

He realized they were they were the same elements of harmony that banished him to the elemental nations all those years back.

He growled at them and yelled "I will not be defeated again."

He they gathered all of his energy and shot beam of dark magic at the 6 ponies. The mane six retaliated and fired a rainbow beam of energy that collided with Sombra's attack. Their beam easily over powered his and hit Sombra.

Before he died he shouted "I will be avenged and the crystal empire will be taken over once more."

**A/N well that's it for the chapter I'm sorry it took longer than expected anyway here is a list of changes I made to the Naruto timeline **

**1. Team seven consisted of Sasuke, Sakura and an unnamed ninja who was replaced by Sai after his death**

**2. Orochimaru attacking the leaf village never happened so Sasuke does not have the curse mark or left the village.**

**3. The third died of natural causes many years back and Tsunade took over for him.**

**And that's it for now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and peace out for now.**


End file.
